Alucinor
by alucinor-dream
Summary: "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" After nearly killing Malfoy, Harry needs to find out if he has recovered, but what Harry discovers will change the way he views his rival forever... H/D slash. Set during HBP. AU.


**Alucinor**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Broomsbury/Scholastic. This is purely meant for entertainment and not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_PLEASE READ IMPORTANT A/N: This begins in chapter 24 of Half-Blood Prince, but goes AU from there – if it wasn't AU I'm sure most HP fans would have had the shock of their lives whilst H/D shippers would have been whooping for joy. Anyway, I wasn't sure what I could include because of copyright (yes, I am a Nervous Nelly, but I'm new to all this!) so I'm gunna just give you a bit of info about where we're at in the story:_

_Imagine Harry, instead of being alone, was with Hermione when he found Draco's name on the map. He was planning to go into the bathroom on his own but Hermione, seeing McLaggen who she really didn't want to bump into, snuck in with him - naughty Hermione! ;) – anyway like in the book, Draco and Harry start throwing curses, Hermione gets hit and then Harry slashes Draco to bits. Here the fic begins (there is a bit of speech from the books still in it – just to get into the story – and I have underlined these to show that THEY ARE NOT MINE). Anyway, on with the fic…_

* * *

><p>"No- I didn't -"<p>

Hermione splashed towards them as Harry fell to his knees beside Malfoy, who was writhing in a pool of his own blood.

"What did you-?" she whispered, but stopped herself, taking a shuddering breath, "_Epi_- Ah!". Her wand clattered to the floor, seeming to awaken the frozen figure of Moaning Myrtle who let out a deafening scream.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

"Harry! Listen to me," Hermione grasped Harry's shoulder in a painful grip as the ghost screamed and wheeled hysterically above their heads, "he did something to my wrist. I can't do anything. You'll have to stop the bleeding – I'll go get help" and with that she ran from the crimson flooded room.

In a daze, Harry raised his wand and whispered _Episkey_ but Malfoy still lay gasping on the floor, the stains on his white shirt expanding with every shuddering breath. Harry gripped his wand tighter and repeated the spell firmly.

Nothing.

A sob broke from his chest as he stared down at his dying rival, whose wide, panicked eyes looked up at him in terror and pain. Harry glanced away, the guilt and shock tearing his gaze from Malfoy's shaking form – to a roll of toilet paper.

"Stop the bleeding…" he muttered, before springing up and darting into the cubicle, almost missing Malfoy's desperate whimper as he left his side.

Grabbing the make-shift bandages he slid back to Malfoy's side and pressed some to the darkest streak of red. The tissue was quickly soaked-through as more of the boy's life-blood drained onto the floor.

"No…" he moaned, after realising it would do nothing. "No, no, no…"

A sudden cold, gentle pressure against his other hand startled his gaze from Malfoy's butchered chest. He stared in amazement at the pale hand that was clutching his. Looking back into those grey eyes, he whispered "I'm so sorry"; and realised that he was. He had _hated_ Malfoy, but he had never wanted to _kill_ him. With crushing despair he realised that he had never killed anyone before – not even Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy, a sixteen year old, would be the first to die because of him. Harry knew he wouldn't be the last.

Malfoy stared up at him. It was without the hate Harry had always seen in his stormy eyes and for some reason, he found himself encircling Malfoy's hand in his own. Malfoy tightened his hold in this new position, and Harry squeezed back. A tear ran down Malfoy's cheek.

"Thank you" he gasped, in a whisper that was almost a breath and closed his eyes.

The sudden crash of the door startled Malfoy's eyes open and Harry looked up, terrified at the man who had burst into the room. Snape. Harry was roughly pushed aside as he knelt over Malfoy who, to Harry's astonishment, scrabbled desperately against the floor to move away from the raised wand. With a pained gasp, he fell back into the bloody water, which allowed Snape to lean in and trace over the jagged edges of the mortal wounds Harry had made. Harry watched in amazement as the skin seemed to knit back together before his very eyes at Snape's song-like incantation, but Malfoy's face and body remained soaked in blood. Harry only then realised that he too was covered in it.

Looking around himself, he noticed Moaning Myrtle continuing her relay round the ceiling, wailing over the loss of a ghostly companion. Hermione, who must have followed Snape into the bathroom, stood at the tip of the blood red water clutching her right arm. Snape glanced back towards her.

"Granger, run to the hospital wing and tell Madame Pomfrey to have some dittany ready." He looked towards Malfoy, "Come… quickly if you wish to avoid any scarring…"

He made to lift Malfoy up, but then his eyes widened incredulously at something to Harry's side, causing Harry to look down – to their entangled hands. He quickly relinquished his hold, as though Snape's stare had been a stinging hex, and staggered to his feet.

Snape glared at him whilst half-lifting Malfoy into a standing position. He supported him across the bathroom, but there he turned, fierce anger flashing in his eyes, "And you, Potter… you wait here for me."

Harry could not sleep. His thoughts kept returning to images of the broken Malfoy laid in a pool of his own blood, gasping for breath; grasping his hand.

With a huff he raised his wand to the warn piece of parchment, whispering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". The inky lines spread from the tip of his wand, a sick reminder of the rivulets of blood that had stained through the water of the bathroom floor, hours before. Yet the spiders web of lines mapping the castle soon distracted him from those guilty thoughts.

This time Harry did not need to search for Malfoy's name. He was in the hospital wing – still.

…_scarring…_

Snape's voice seemed to echo inside his head, followed by a barely-there whisper,

_Thank you._

With stubborn resolve, he crept from his bed, picked up his invisibility cloak and strode towards the door. He needed to know what Malfoy had meant. He needed to make sure that he wasn't a killer.

The walk to the hospital wing had seemed to take longer than usual and Harry had been shocked to find himself almost running at times to reach the place he usually hurried from.

Now, he stood at the foot of Malfoy's bed, unsure of what to do. It was a relief to see the regular rise and fall - to know that he hadn't done the unthinkable - but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave.

He stared at the other boy's face, which appeared softer in sleep. Perhaps it was that his mouth wasn't twisted into a mocking sneer, or that his eyes weren't hardened with a scowl of vicious hate, but Malfoy seemed less angular; more peaceful. His white blond hair, always meticulously fashioned, fell loose about him, a few strands laid across his cheek giving him a look of angelic innocence that Harry had never seen before.

He thought about how, although less harsh in sleep, the bones of Malfoy's face seemed more prominent than in previous years and were emphasised by the dark circles beneath his eyes. He remembered the desperation of Malfoy's voice in the bathroom; the fear that had choked him as he sobbed to Moaning Myrtle. What was happening to him, that he thought he could only talk to her? Harry gasped as _he'll kill me_ resonated through his head.

Suddenly, Malfoy sprang up, brandishing his wand straight at Harry. For a moment Harry thought he saw fear once again in the other boy's eyes, until-

"Come to finish me off, Potter?" Malfoy snarled, twisting his features in hateful spite. Harry was surprised by the pang of sadness he felt as the face he knew so well returned. Yet, underneath it, there were residues of the defenceless sleeping boy he had been watching moments before…

"_Expeliarmus!_"

Before Harry knew what had happened, his wand flew from his pyjama pocket, to clatter to the floor beside Malfoy's bed.

"Looks like you won't get to finish off your handiwork after all!" Malfoy sneered, "I wonder what the world will think when they hear that their precious Potter has been maiming Hogwarts students? Or better yet – perhaps I'll pay you back for what you did to my father – to me! How would you like a chest to match that forehead of yours, Scarface?"

The name was a savage reminder of what Harry had done and, without thinking, he whispered "I'm sorry".

Malfoy's dumbfounded expression would have been comical, if he had not resembled the stricken boy whom Harry had seen in the mirror. But then, his face exploded into a laugh.

"Ha! I'm dreaming!"

"What?" Harry replied, stunned.

"Potter wouldn't have been so easy to disarm…" Malfoy muttered, looking down into his hands which clasped his lowered wand, "He would never come here to see _me_... especially not to apologise…"

"Oh…" Harry said, thinking it was probably best that Malfoy thought he was dreaming. At least he didn't look like he was about to curse Harry within an inch of his life anymore. Harry suddenly remembered why he had come to the hospital wing.

"Why did you say that?" he asked, but at Malfoy's blank look continued, "Why did you tha- … say that to me after I… I…" he stuttered.

Malfoy remained silent, looking at Harry. But then he replied, in a voice that was eerily devoid of expression, "Because you nearly saved me."

"What?"

Malfoy rose unsteadily to his feet and started walking towards Harry, who still stood at the foot of the bed.

"It would have been over; so easily," he whispered almost longingly, "He couldn't hurt me – or Mother. Not if I'd died…" he came to a standstill, directly in front of Harry; almost touching him. Grey eyes stared into green as he said, "I would have been free."

A single, pearlescent tear ran down Malfoy's cheek, but did not have time to fall, as he leant in towards Harry. Their lips met in a barely-there kiss; a ghostly brush of lips that had Harry stepping backwards with a gasp.

"What are you-?" Harry's protest was cut off as Malfoy grasped the front of his top with both hands, stopping him from moving away as he stepped closer.

"Making the most of my dream."

The soft whisper caressed Harry's lips, like the previous kiss, yet the lips that followed the words were much more solid. Harry felt Malfoy's hands drift upwards to stretch through his hair to cup the back of his head and neck. His eyes fluttered involuntarily shut at Malfoy's moan when their bodies aligned, and the feeling of the other boy's timid tongue swiping tenderly over his bottom lip had him encircling Malfoy in his arms. Malfoy's body seemed to melt into Harry as the blond deepened the kiss, gently coaxing Harry's tongue to meet his.

All too soon Malfoy's face pulled away to take deep, gulping breaths as his grey eyes slowly opened to look into Harry's. Harry didn't know how to describe what he saw in the other boy's face. There was fear and longing and hope and desire; red lips and flushed cheeks that made Harry's heart race as they stared at each other, feeling the tension build around them. Yet he was also reminded of the innocence from earlier that he had never before seen upon the face of Draco Malfoy. It was like a mask had fallen from his face.

For some reason, Harry found himself brushing a loose strand of almost-white hair from Malfoy's face, at which Malfoy pounced. This kiss was heated, desperate, with grasping hands and clashing teeth. It took Harry's breath away.

Malfoy started to pull him unsteadily backwards, never breaking the kiss. Their noses mashed together with each shuffling, stumbling step, and Harry's glasses scraped against his face, but he held Malfoy's shoulders firmly in an attempt to keep as much of himself in contact with the other boy as possible. It was as if every part of him had suddenly woken up. Every touch was amplified to send shivers and ripples of excitement through his whole body. He had never felt so alive.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled downwards, landing on top of Malfoy who had brought them over to the bed. Knees and ribs and elbows collided with soft flesh, causing Harry to pull up away from Malfoy. Both panted in excitement as well as a need for oxygen, and Harry stared down in fascination at the boy beneath him. Malfoy's eyes were closed, his pink lips parted in a small smile that was one of surprised ecstasy, like he couldn't believe what was happening. Harry took the time to study his rival closely, breathing in his warm smell, feeling the body beneath him. The hand on the back of his neck began to caress his skin, tickles of pleasure seemed to radiate through his whole body from that one small area where the tip of Malfoy's finger traced delicate spiral patterns. A soft sigh came unbidden from his lips.

Malfoy's eyes opened languorously at the sound. His smile grew as his eyes focussed on Harry's, who leaned in slowly, tentatively, his head tilting to the right. They were almost touching when Malfoy's hips thrust upwards. Harry groaned at the shot of pleasure sent through his body from his aching arousal and he fell forward, his lips colliding with Malfoy's in an open-mouthed kiss. Malfoy desperately plundered his mouth with a searching tongue, causing Harry to shudder at the intensity of the feelings of Malfoy inside him and pressing against his body.

He broke the kiss to catch his breath and pulled back to see Malfoy's devious, sexy smirk that jolted his stomach with need. The rush of arousal felt like a sudden dive on his broomstick and he pounced upon Malfoy again, attacking him with a kiss that was primal in its need. His hands twisted in Malfoy's hair, whilst he felt the sharp scratch of nails at his back. He mimicked Malfoy's earlier actions, grinding his cock against the hard length of Malfoy's, pressing harder when he heard a guttural moan.

With every movement, waves of pleasure rolled through him and soon he could no longer continue the kiss because of the need to go harder, faster. His head fell into the crook of Malfoy's neck, breathing in his musky scent. Malfoy let out a whimper at the caress of Harry's breath. He arched up against Harry, causing their whole bodies to rub against each other with every thrust.

Harry was lost in the feeling. The fabric of his pyjamas pulled against his sensitive nipples, his achingly hard cock, but it felt amazing. The body writhing beneath him felt amazing. The thought that it was Malfoy he could feel – Malfoy's cock – sent thrills through his body. He raised himself up slightly to look into the other boy's face and gasped at the sight. Malfoy's head was thrown back with a brilliant flush of pink spread across his cheeks. His eyes were closed in an expression of pleasure that could have been pain, his mouth falling open at the change in angle of Harry's thrusts. Harry was struck by how vulnerable he looked without his mask.

A loose strand of blond hair fell across his face and Harry reached up and gently pushed it away, his fingertips trailing across Malfoy's flushed face. Grey eyes opened to look into green.

"Draco" Harry whispered in wonder and that was all it took for Draco to come, his mouth falling open in a groan and his eyes closing tight with pleasure.

Feeling Draco's erratic thrusting and writhing as he came sent burst of white heat through Harry and suddenly, the pleasure that had been building and building with every touch finally overwhelmed him. He came with a shout of ecstasy.

Gasping for breath, with shocks still radiating through him, Harry gently lowered himself to Draco's side. He opened his eyes to see Draco looking back at him. The blond lifted his hand to push Harry's hair back, mimicking Harry's earlier actions, his hand running over Harry's neck and down his arm. Draco stopped with the back of his fingers laid against Harry's, a crooked smile on his face when he looked back into Harry's face.

"Dammit Potter, you're turning me into a sappy girl!" he mock sneered.

Harry moved his fingers so the tips touched Draco's and whispered, "I'm glad you're not dead."

Draco stared at Harry for a few moments.

"So am I…"

Rays of sunlight were creeping into the hospital wing by the time Harry finally managed to pull himself away from the comfort of Draco's bed. He had lain next to the blond, who had drifted back into peaceful sleep, for hours; just staring at him. He turned back once again to the other boy and traced his hand down his arm – just to make sure for one final time that he was real. His gut twisted when he remembered that Draco didn't know it had been real. He would think it had just been a dream – a side effect of the potions that had been shoved down his throat…

Would Draco have done it if he'd known it was really happening? Harry was afraid to answer that, but he didn't just want to leave things like this. It would be wrong. Besides, how could he go back to the way things had been before? How could he hate the vulnerable boy he had seen that night – the one that was so terrified of Voldemort he would rather die than fail him…

An image of Ginny appeared unbidden in his mind, but he set his mouth in determination and pushed it aside. He'd deal with his friends later.

He was going to make up for what he had done to Draco, somehow… but, for now he had to leave – it wouldn't be long before Madame Pomfrey and his friends would wake up.

But when he reached the door, he paused. Before he could change his mind, he quickly conjured a slip of parchment and tapped his wand against it. Running back to Draco he placed it next to his head, where he himself had lain through the night, and then escaped out of the door.

The words that had spread from his wand shimmered as they sealed themselves to the parchment.

_It wasn't a dream._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wowza, almost 2,960 words for my first fic! Yes the title is my pen name (which is really cheesy) but I thought it fit well with the story - Alucinor means dream in Latin. It kind of turned out more sappy than I expected and Draco's probably OOC with all that crying, but I think the poor boy needed some comfort, what with an evil Dark Lord threatening him…_

_This is unbeta-ed, so any con-crit would be appreciated (I know I have an addiction to commas so if you spot any that pop up where they shouldn't please give me a shout). My laptop also has a manky 'U' key that doesn't work properly so sorry if any have been missed out._

_Please leave a review (even if it's a teensy little one) and I promise that now I've got an account I will review other people's work much more *hides face in shame*._

_Love_

_alucinor-dream_


End file.
